Voices Inside
by Tealfeather123
Summary: It's because they think that you'll be a bad warrior. Hi I decided to make a short story. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I decided to make a short story. Hope you like it.**

**Voices Inside**

I looked up at the sky watching the stars twinkle above me. I could feel the winds cool breeze brush upon my fur as I sat next to the lake.

_They think you're useless. _I heard a voice inside me say. _They don't trust you._

"Owlpaw" I hear someone say behind me. I turned around and saw my friend, Silvershine, staring at me. She was made a warrior only yesterday unlike me who still had to wait.

_She's probably here to gloat about being a warrior._

"What is it Silvershine?" I muttered. I was sad that we didn't become warriors at the same time. If I didn't mess up my final assessment, then I would have been a warrior.

_It's because they think that you'll be a bad warrior._

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry you weren't made a warrior." She said sitting next to me. "Maybe they'll make you one after your next assessment."

"Yeah, right." I muttered.

"Don't worry I know you can do it." She said before standing up.

I looked up at her. Even though everyone else in the clan doubted me, she was the only one who had faith.

Now that I failed my final assessment I think that I failed her. Well what difference would it make my own mother already thinks I'm a failure. "You can't even pass a simple assessment! You don't deserve to be my son!" Her words echoed in my head.

_It's because she doesn't love you._

I growled this voice in my head is starting to get annoying. But what if he's right? My thought were disturbed when I hear Silvershine call my name: "Owlpaw!"

"Huh, what?" I asked.

"I said I'm heading back to camp. Aren't you coming?"

"I'll head back later." I said. I didn't even bother turning my head since I could hear her leave. Once I was sure she was gone I started walking towards the lake.

_They won't even miss you._

I could feel the water touch my paws as I got closer to the lake. Soon the water got higher and higher until I was floating in the lake. I could see big waves in the distance approach my position.

I didn't even bother to move or get away. I just relaxed and waited for the waves to devour me.

**So how was it? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For Sunken of Maple. =)**

"Have you seen Owlpaw?" I asked Rockfoot who just said: "No." with a "who cares" expression on his face.

I waved him off and continued to ask everyone in camp if they have seen Owlpaw.

I didn't usually worry about Owlpaw since I knew that he could take care of himself, but ever since last night, by the lake, he hasn't returned to camp.

The weird thing about this is no one even noticed. Not even his family noticed that he was gone. It's like no one actually cared about him except for me.

I could see Goldstar eating a rabbit near his den and padded over to him. _Maybe he knows where Owlpaw is. _I thought.

"Umm….Goldstar." I said.

He lifted up his head and looked at me. "Yes?" He asked.

"Well I was just wondering…Have you seen Owlpaw?" I said hoping he would say yes. I was really worried about him.

"Umm…who?" He asked. I was devastated when I heard this. Not only did he not know where Owlpaw is. He didn't even know who Owlpaw was and to think I call him leader.

"Never mind." I said frustrated.

_Maybe he fell asleep near the lake. _I thought as I walked away.

* * *

I walked through the forest as fast as I can. _His got to be there. _I thought to myself._ I just know it._

Soon I arrived at the lake and scanned the area. The lake looked peaceful as usual but there was no sign of him.

"Owlpaw!" I shouted.

I continued looking around trying to look for any sign of him. Suddenly I a brown blur near the shore and stood still. I could feel my heart racing and cried:

"Owlpaw!"

I raced towards the blurs direction hoping it wasn't what I think. _Please be okay._

I slowed down and when I neared it I could feel my heart drop from devastation. On the shore lay the body of my best friend. Unmoving and resting peacefully on the sand.

"Owlpaw." I said as I tried nudging him as if I was trying to wake him up. I was hoping it wasn't what I think but my hopes were fading.

"Owlpaw." I whispered.

"Owlpaw!" I then cried as I buried my face on his fur. His body was cold and I knew that I couldn't do anything for him anymore. I could feel tears streaming down my eyes.

"I'm sorry Owlpaw" I choked. "I should have never left. I should have been a better friend."

**Please review. =)**


End file.
